Proximo matrimonio Hyuga
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Neji y Hinata son mucho más cercanos ahora, los dos son ANBUS y esperan que sus vidas sean normales ahora, pero Hiashi Hyuga tiene otros planes para ellos. ¿Ellos aceptarán? ¿Serán tan cercanos como para casarse? Mal summary, mejor averiguenlo y entren.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y su mundo son propiedad de un tal Kishimoto, y tristemente ni soy japonés, ni hombre ni nada por el estilo._

 **El misterio de sus sentimientos.**

 **POV. Narradora**

Dos primos se encontraban en el patio central de la mansión Hyuga, ninguno decía nada, solo observaban la puesta de sol antes que tener que hacer sus actividades diarias requeridas por el clan y por la aldea ya que ambos estaban en el mismo escuadrón ANBU gracias a la ayuda que él le dio a ella, ahora ambos eran muy respetados en toda Konoha.

Neji pocas veces se sentía tan tranquilo como en ese momento, siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva de todo y alerta para proteger a su protegida, pero cuando pasaba tiempo como ese con Hinata sentía una tranquilidad que solo con ella lograba alcanzar.

A Hinata le gustaba pasar tiempo con él fuera de sus misiones, ya que tenían que guardar las apariencias detrás de la máscara y tratar de no morir en cuando se trataban de misiones Rango S ó A. A pesar de que él en su niñez había declarado su odio e incluso había intentado matarla, él se había disculpado y ahora se llevaban mucho mejor, si a uno lo mandaban a hacer algo el otro iba sin pensarlo, si a uno lo lastimaban el otro hacía lo posible por ayudarlo, no se separan por nada, tenían que estar al pendiente del otro.

Ahora la gente ya no se extrañaba cuando los veían caminando juntos, ni cuando él la tenía que cargar en su espalda por alguna lesión de ella, ni cuando ella pasaba horas sin dormir por alguna herida grave que él tuviera, ni cuando los veían bromear entre ellos, ni cuando ella se mostró más segura cuando estaba con él, ni cuando él empezó a sonreírle abiertamente a ella, ni cuando ella mostró su carácter y lo defendió cuando Hanabi trató de activarle el sello en su frente, ni cuando él quiso matar a Naruto por romperle el corazón a su querida prima.

Ambos tenías pretendientes en cuestión del amor, ya que los dos eran sumamente atractivos y sus personalidades solo los hacían mucho más interesantes. Ella es dulce, amable, educada, tierna, tímida e interesante pero cuando se trataba de combatir era sumamente fuerte, arriesgada y muy ágil. Él es muy serio, reservado, frío, calculador, arrogante, todo un verdadero genio pero cuando está con Hinata es muy cálido, comprensivo, educado, amable y cariñoso a su manera.

Aunque había personas que no aceptaban de todo que ellos fueran tan unidos, como el caso de la pequeña Hanabi, kiba que pensaban que ellos tarde o temprano terminarían siendo algo más que solo primos, que solo familia… Y tal vez, solo tal vez no estaban tan equivocados después de todo.

Unos días después de que Hinata cumpliera 17 años, se le comunicó que tendría que casarse para poder heredar el liderazgo de todo el clan, pero que probablemente tendría que ser con algún hombre que fuera Hyuga, para que la sangre del hijo que Hinata tenga sea pura. A ella la noticia no la sorprendió, desde hace mucho tiempo se había enterado de eso además de que cada vez que entrenó hasta casi desfallecer fue para que el Clan notará que ella podía ser una Heredera digna, pero también hicieron notar que si alguien con un mejor linaje pedía su mano probablemente lo pensarían dos veces.

/ **POV Hinata**.

¿Casarme? ¡Por dios si solo tengo 17 años! Si, estaba bien que por fin el clan empezara a notarme después de tantos años recibiendo malos tratos e indirectas muy crueles pero lo que no estaba bien es que decidieran hasta a mi futuro esposo ¡Me volveré loca!

Además yo ya había empezado a enamorarme de una persona, tal vez no debí de hacerlo, pero no pude controlarlo…

Es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no sentiría algo por mi primo Neji? ¡Ni siquiera yo me había salvado y eso que somos primos! Creo que las únicas chicas que no sentían nada por mi primo eran Sakura y Tenten…

Tenía que dar mil gracias a que en nuestro clan se casaban entre ellos, si no fuera así no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tendría que batallar para ser cercana a él, pero una cosa era ser cercana y otra era que fuéramos marido y mujer, porque yo tengo claro lo que siento por él (tal vez no desde el principio pero ahora todo es tan claro como el agua) pero no sé lo que él siente por mi..

¿Y si no le gusto y lo obligo a casarse conmigo y tener que ser mi esposo por el resto de su vida?

¿Y si a él le gusta otra chica? No quería ni imaginarme esa opción.

Tal vez él se muestra menos frío conmigo solo porque somos primos… Aunque con Habani no es así, puede que sea porque ella es más pequeña que nosotros..

Y es que, aunque él fuera el dueño de mis pensamientos y sueños, yo no sé si yo sol la dueña de los suyos… o si me ve como algo más que una prima…

¿Por qué Neji Hyuga tendría que ser un completo misterio para todos?

Tendría que ir con Tenten y contarle todo, ya que somos buenas amigas además ella debe conocer algún otro pequeño detalle de Neji y ayudarme a pensar mejor las cosas.

Al parecer, este día sería más largo de lo que se imaginó, solo esperaba que Neji tuviera algo bueno para contarle y distraerla, ya que la Hokage lo había mandado llamar para asignarnos una nueva misión que tendremos que llevar a cabo solo nosotros dos en una semana…

/ **POV Neji.**

Después de ir a hablar con la Hokage acerca de una misión Rango A, de ajustar detalles de lo que haríamos Hinata y yo, al fin pude irme de ahí. No es que odiara mi deber con la Aldea, simplemente cada vez que me daban una misión sabía que ella tendría que venir conmigo, ella es buena como ANBU pero eso no impedía que mi preocupación aumentará a la hora de rastrear y detener a algún enemigo.

Además, Hiashi-sama me había dicho antes de salir que tenía que hablar conmigo acerca de un acontecimiento muy importante dentro del clan.

Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias, no para mí, sino para Hinata. Ella ya había sacrificado mucho por el respeto de todos los ancianos malhumorados y orgullosos del clan como para que siguieran pidiéndole cosas que ella tendría que acatar no por gusto, más bien por simple obligación. No quiero que nada malo se vea obligada a hacer, es la persona más dulce e increíble que conozco, no merece soportar tantas injusticias ni estupideces que unos ancianos anticuados sin nada que hacer quieren que ella haga.

Repugnante.

/

-Neji, tienes que casarte con Hinata….

Si, definitivamente ella no tendría opción, otra vez ….

-¿Ella lo sabe Hiashi-sama, sabe que yo tendré que desposarla?

-No, pero tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción. Ella tendrá que hacerse cargo del clan y debe de tener a alguien fuerte e inteligente y quien mejor que el genio del clan.

-Pero ella no me quiere sino como un primo..

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…

Y sin decir otra cosa se fue.

¿Por qué los Hyugas tendrían que ser tan extraños y misteriosos?

Ahora vendría lo más difícil, decírselo a su amada chica…

 _Nota de autora:_

 _¡Hola! Hace mucho que no hacía un Nejihina y ya quería hacerlo. Espero les gusteeste principio. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2 Acercándonos

_Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y mundo son de Kishimoto yo solo imagino escenarios distintos con ellos._

 **Acercándonos.**

/ **Pov. Neji**

Me encuentro sentado bajo un gran árbol que está a un lado del lago donde mi prima viene a veces a entrenar, dejo que mi espalda se recargue en el tronco y estiro mis piernas. Mis ojos permanecen cerrados y dejo que mi mente empiece a volverse loca buscando la manera de decirle a Hinata que yo tendré que desposarla y que será mi prometida de ahora en adelante.

¿Por qué Hinata tendría que ser como un gran imán de desgracias y ordenes injustas?

¿Cómo decirle que no podrá casarse con un hombre al que ame con locura? Eso es lo que ella siempre ha querido, pero parece que nunca serán escuchadas sus opiniones.

Eso me entristece un poco.

Tal vez si yo fuera de la rama principal estuviera pasando por lo mismo, claro que a mí no me molestaría en absoluto que ella fuera mi guardiana o tener que casarme con ella.  
Desde pequeños ella siempre me parecía la chica más hermosa de toda la aldea.  
Quizá ser de la rama principal hubiera sido más complicado que eso, es muy probable que Hinata estuviera sellada si eso hubiese ocurrido, pero tal vez se sentiría más libre de tomar otras decisiones, de tomar sus propias decisiones y no las que el consejo obliga a obedecer.

Pero eso no importa. Ella es la heredera y yo su primo y futuro esposo.

A veces hubiera querido que Hinata viviera su vida como una chica normal, con un clan normal y reglas normales, noviazgos normales, primos normales y sentimientos normales.

Lanzo un pequeño gruñido al aire.

Debo concentrarme en buscar una manera de decírselo, no distraerme en pensar lo que yo hubiera querido para ella.

Tengo que hablar con ella pero de una manera muy dulce, no puedo llegar a su lado y simplemente decirle:

-Hinata-sama el consejo ha decidido que tenemos que casarnos por el bien del clan. No, el consejo no pidió nuestra opinión. Sí, mañana tenemos que realizar otra misión así que no puede distraerse.

O tal vez si pueda decírselo así…

No, claro que no podría decir eso.

Tengo que actuar de una manera muy dulce y para nada hostil si quiero que esto tenga un buen comienzo, aunque un matrimonio forzado no sea algo bueno.

Siento que alguien se acerca a donde estoy, pero por su chakra sé quién es. De tanto pensar a una persona ¿podrás llamarla inconscientemente?

-Hola, Neji-nisan.

-Hola Hinata-sama.

Abro los ojos y veo que se sienta a mi lado en la misma posición que yo pero recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Pobre, no sabe que dentro de poco estará atada a mí puede que hasta le deje de gustar sentarse a mi lado.  
Pero no hace ningún otro movimiento, solo cierra lentamente sus ojos.

La miró detalladamente y pienso si este será el momento para decirle lo de nuestro matrimonio.

Pero está tan tranquila que no quiero perturbarla ahora.

Coloco mi mejilla contra su cabeza.

La verdad era que no permitiré que siga sufriendo por el consejo, se lo diré cuando no marchemos a casa y si ella decide que no quiere casarse conmigo lo comprenderé y trataré de cambiar la opinión del consejo. Pero si ella acepta, yo mismo me encargaré de que no se arrepienta de su decisión y sea la mujer más feliz del planeta no importa cuánto tiempo tarde en conquistarla, por algo soy el genio de mi clan.

Pero no tengo mucha experiencia en eso de conquistar mujeres.

Tal vez solo tendría que mostrarme como un niño débil y asustadizo, eso les gustaba a las mujeres ¿no? Ayudar a los demás.

Bien, soy una basura en eso de conquistar y seducir.

¿Cómo es que varias chicas me han pedido citas si no soy un casanova?

Hasta el tonto Uchiha menor tenía un sequito de chicas que besaban el piso por donde el andaba.

¿Y si sigo siendo el mismo hombre frío?

Suspiro mientras me enderezo levemente en mi lugar para no despertar a Hinata… ¿Despertar? ¡Rayos! Ella se había dormido sobre mí… sobre mí… Olía delicioso… Lavanda… Sí, definitivamente es olor a lavanda…

¡Demonios! Lo cierto es que con ella no puedo ser frío, no después de todo el daño que le cause. Además ¿Quién podía ser frío con una mujer tan tierna y hermosa? Solo Hiashi Hyuga claro.

Levante mi mano izquierda para deslizarla lentamente por su mejilla derecha, era tan suave.  
Ella solo se estremeció un poco ante el contacto, pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrosaban de una manera muy dulce. Esta chica podría ser mi esposa algún día.

Sonreí solo de pensarlo.

/ **Pov. Hinata**

Después pensar largo rato, decidí ir a ver a Tenten, se había vuelto una muy buena amiga para mí.

A veces entrenábamos juntas cuando yo no tenía misión con Neji o cuando Rock-Lee no quería acaparar toda su atención.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que pedirle a alguien un consejo y ella había sido amiga de su primo (todavía), y podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Fui al campo de entrenamiento donde siempre estaba en sus ratos libres y la encontré acostada en el pasto, pero respiraba rápidamente. Deduje que había sido por el entrenamiento, pero cuando me acerqué a ella vi que Lee estaba junto a ella y que los dos tenían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Creo que había llegado en mal momento.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí como mis mejillas ardían solo de pensar en el motivo de que ambos estuvieran en ese estado.

Tenten por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando giró su rostro para buscar una botella de agua que se encontraba cerca de mí.

-¡Hinata!.- gritó y no supe si por felicidad o por susto.

-Hola Tenten, Lee.- le dije mirándolo de reojo y pude ver como se sonrojaba aún más.

-Hola Hinata-sama

-No es necesario que me llames así, puedes llamarme solo Hinata…

-Sí Lee, ¡Neji le dice así porque él es de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, tú no tienes por qué decirle así!

Tenten suspiró.

De vez en cuando Lee podía ser un gran tonto, o eso había dicho Neji-nisan.

-Dime Hinata.- Lee me hablaba mientras se sentaba en forma de mariposa en el pasto y desviaba la mirada-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

Tenten se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba y me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-La verdad es que acabo de llegar aquí.- dije volviendo a sonrojarme.

-Menos mal.- suspiró Lee y volvió a acostarse

-¿Cómo estás Hinata? ¿Cómo esta Neji? Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía.-dijo Tenten acercándose a mí mientras me mandaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De eso quería hablarte Tenten…

-¿Pasa algo malo entre ustedes? ¿Neji volvió a ser grosero contigo?

-¡NO!.- grite y ambos me miraron entre sorprendidos y curiosos.- Es solo que el consejo ha decidido que tengo que comprometerme y no sé qué hacer…

-¿Neji lo sabe?.- pregunto Lee preocupado.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y qué es lo que te molesta Hinata?

-Que yo… recuerdas que a mí…. Me gustaba una persona…

Tenten no pareció entenderme al principio pero después me sonrío de una manera extraña.

-¡Claro! ¿Y por fin quieres que te diga si tú le gustas a Neji? No importa cuando tiempo pase creo que la respuesta siempre será la misma…

-Yo solo quiero saber….

Tenten me miró expectante alzando una ceja por la interrupción, yo no quería saber eso, si ella me decía que no le gustaba me desgarraría gran parte del corazón así que solo le dije.

-Si crees que debo tratar de conquistarlo….

/

Después de hablar con Tenten y Lee acerca de cómo poder conquistar a Neji y que ellos me dieran varios consejos decidí buscar a Neji para poder pasar un rato con él antes de llevar a cabo el plan de conquista. ¡Sería una locura! ¿Yo conquistando a un hombre? O peor ¿Yo conquistando a mi primo?

Si no me desmaya intentándolo sería un milagro.

Caminé al lago donde me gustaba ir ahí cuando tenía tiempo, pero vi algo, o a alguien..

Era Neji….

Me acerque y después de saludarnos me senté junto a él y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, cerré les ojos mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía.

Minutos después sentí como su mano acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla, pero no abrí los ojos, no quería que él parara de hacerlo.

/ **Pov Escritora**

Sin ser conscientes de hacían, lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sintieron el aliento del otro sobre sus labios…

 _Nota de autora:_

 _Hola! Espero que les guste este cap. A mi me gusto mucho Cx_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, Fav y alertas._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D_


End file.
